what’s rightfully mine
by tigera-catin
Summary: silver X silver one shot. Yaoi, lemon, sex, and shadow get’s to watch


what's rightfully mine, SilvSilv

Silver POV

The cold evening air makes me shiver a bit as I continue my trek through the forest. I wonder not for the first time what possessed me to go for this walk anyway. It wasint like I needed the exercise but it doesn't matter much now, the fact of the matter is I'm lost and it's getting late. I stop to rest a second leaning on a tree, taking in my surroundings. Everything looks the same in the gathering shadows.

I give up and pick a direction to walk in, but when I try to move my foot it doesn't obey me. I look down at my foot and I'm surprised to see that is glowing, like it's being held by psychokinesis but that's imposable. I'm the only one with that power. I reach out to touch the energy or at least I attempted to but my hands were enclosed in the energy to. The sense of wonder at the anomaly is quickly replaced by panic. What the hell is going on? I don't have to wonder long though. I feel a hand on my shoulder but I can't turn around to see who it is.

The warm front of whoever it is connects with my back, then warm breath on my neck, but what freaks me out the most is the soft lips that gently kiss along my shoulder. I won't deny it, it feels kinda good but I still don't know who the heck is doing this to me.

"Get off of me" I demand, trying to sound as tough as possible.

"I can't do that" he answers. his voice sounds so familiar but I can't place it. Before I can think of an answer to his statement I've been pulled round to face him, but I don't get a chance to register his face before his lips are over mine. I'm to close to really see him. all I can tell about him is his white fur. Eventually the kiss ends and he steps back. Once I get a good look, I think I must be seeing things. He looks like me, just like me.

"Who are you? And why do you look like me?" I ask, it's all I can think of to say.

"I'm you from the future" he answers. I take a moment to digest this. It sounds possible and now that I look at him he looks a few years older and he's a few inches taller, but I'm not just going to take his word for it.

"Ok, if you're me then you should know my middle name." I state. I don't really have a middle name but I made one up, it was kinda embarrassing name so I never told anyone.

"You mean the one we made up when we were six? It was sparkle sunshine." he answered coolly. Oh yha that was it, but that means that.. He really is me.

"Ok, but if you are me, then what are you doing back here?" I ask, although I can think of many more important questions to ask, like "Why did you kiss me?" and "why have you trapped me with your psychokinesis?" A grave look appears on his face.

"You may not understand my reasoning for being here, but you will in time. Three years ago or tomorrow for you, I was attacked. I can't tell you much because I need to preserve the time line, but I ended up losing my virginity unwillingly." He explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say before realising that if it happened to him it's going to happen to me, I'm going to get raped tomorrow?!

"Don't be, I have since let go of the memories, but there was always something that bugged me. I hated how I never got to chose how lost my virginity, it was taken. That's why I'm here. I'm going to take it before he can."

My mind is reeling, he's going "to take it before he can" but that means... My mind flips back to his entrance, more specifically the kiss. he wants to have sex with me? But then he's having sex with himself. Isn't there some kind of rule against fucking yourself? Well whatever! There's no way I'm letting him get away with this.

"You can't I won't let you!" I yell trying desperately to brake free but the energy holds fast. My older self shakes his head and steps closer. His hand moves to my chin and he holds my head up so I'm forced to look into his golden eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't understand, but it's for the best, trust me." He says calmly. And the thing is I do want to trust him. If you can't trust yourself who can you trust? My thoughts are interrupted when I feel his warm lips kissing mine again. This time he moves them over mine, I flow his movements and kiss back. This is so wrong. This is like incest! I can't let him! I can't! But no matter how much my brain screams you can't my lips ignore it and keep on kissing him.

His arms embrace my hips and pull my body closer to his. Unbidden my arms wrap around his shoulders. He must be controlling them with his power. Our lips part, he pants a bit, breathing heavily as he holds me close. My head rests on his chest. His fluffy mane of chest fluff making a comfy pillow. My heart is beating doable time and I can hear his form my position on his chest. His is going just as fast as mine. This is so wrong but.. Oh my god he's such a good kisser.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" he whispers in my ear. "you don't have to worry, I know everything about you, even some things you don't know yet, like your favourite sex position, where you like to be touched, your chocolate fetish..." chocolate fetish? I look back up at him his eerily familiar golden eyes look back. Strong, powerful, but at the same time caring and loving.

"So..will you let me have you?" he asks.

"Yes.." the word is out before I have time to think.

a smile crosses his lips and my limbs suddenly drop free, but before I can do anything with them he's pinned me to a tree. With one hand he traps both my wrists above my head. The other rests on my hip. His lips meet mine once more. This time the kiss is deep and it isn't long before he runs his tongue across my lower lip asking for entry. I part my lips a little so he can slip in. our tongues meet in my mouth, his runs over mine sending a pleasant chill though my system. I kiss back moving my tongue to intercept his. After what feels like forever he breaks for breath.

He's not done yet though, the hand on my hips lowers a bit so it now on my butt. The hand holding my wrists releases and moves to my leg. His head lowers and I feel his lips on my neck then he gently nibbles on my neck it feels so odd but at the same time so good a light moan escapes my lips my older self chuckles my eyes close as he continues along my neck but they snap back open as I feel the hand on my leg slide up my thigh almost all the way stopping just a few inches short of "that" area. he lightly traces his fingers over the spot this seemingly innocent motion sends chills through my body

"Oooh" I groan

"You like that don't you?" my older self chuckles. I nod meekly

"Yha, I love it when someone touches this spot. Now if memory serves I have another sweet spot right.... here" the hand on my thigh moves to the left side of my stomach and gives it the same treatment. I give another moan and rest my head back against the tree.

Just then I feel his hips press against mine setting off yet another spasm of pleasure I look up at him helplessly as he begins to grind his hips into mine. my breath comes hot and heavy as the pleaser builds between us. my moans mix with his as we indulge our selves. just then a thought floats to the front of my mind. are we going to do it here? Is he just going to fuck me against this tree? As if he just read my mind he leans over and whispers.

"You know we should move to somewhere more comfortable" into my ear. As he says it he produces a chaos emerald, he looks into my eyes once more and murmurs "chaos control"

Silver POV

The familiar space of my bed room materialises around us. I toss the emerald to one side and focus back on my younger self he's holding on to me tightly his face buried in my chest fur. I lace a hand into his quills. he lifts his head from my chest and looks around.

"Where are we? He asks curiously.

"The future" I answer lamely it's a pretty general explanation but if I told him the entire story it would only scare him, besides he only has to be here long enough so I can take what's rightfully mine.

The room looks perfect just how I set it up, I dressed it up just how I always pictured my first time. candles scenting the air a romantic jasmine, lighting the room just enough to create the perfect atmosphere. my younger self seems impressed. he steps away from me to examine the bed, it's covered whit rose petals, he runs his fingers over the cool silk sheets admiring them.

"You like?" I ask walking over to him.

"Yha..." he breathes as he crawls onto the bed, stopping to remove his boots. I sit beside him and take of my own. Bough sets of teal tipped boots end up in a pile on the floor. The thought that we might have trouble fingering out who's boots are who's after were finished flits across my mind, but then my younger self gets my attention. he's stretching out on the bed. I can't help but admire him. As narcissistic as it may sound, he looks sexy. I move over to him and pin him to the bed.

He looks so delicious. my mind flips back to a time after the attack. when shadow was still making lame excuses. he said that "I was asking for it" at the time I had put that down as a stupid justification but now that I see myself like this, so helpless, so cute the way he looks up at me with those innocent eyes. I was really asking for it.

"You promise you'll be gentle?" he asks tentatively.

"Of course, this is all about you, I want you to be happy if your happy I'm happy" I smile this seems to ease his concern and he relaxes.

-

"So what do I have to do?"

"Just move your body like this... yha, that's it.... now spread your legs.... good, now relax..."

"wh..What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'm just to preparing you, it'll hurt less if I do this first."

"Oh...ok"

-

"You ready?"

"Yha, just put it in"

Shadow POV

This had better be fucking good! Waking up a king at three in the morning? What the hell were the guards thinking! They had said it was important, and it better be or else I'm going to behead the lot of them! I burst into the surveillance room to find the guards gathered round one monitor.

"Okay what the hell is it?" I storm

"This your majesty" the chef says pointing to the screen. The cluster of guards part to allow me through. My eyes fall on the monitor, and what I see makes my mouth hang open in shock. The footage is from silver's bed room and on silvers bed... he appears to be fucking himself? I rub my eyes to see if I'm just seeing doable but the image is still there.

What do you want us to do your majesty? The chef questions

"Are we taping this? I ask

"Yes, your majesty" the chief answers

"Can you bring it up on the big screen?"

"Yes, your majesty"

"Good! Now everybody out!"I command. I get a few strange looks as they file out of the room I close the door and sit in front of the monitor.

My lord is this hot! all sorts of questions pass through my mind but there are more important things at hand. I watch the monitor with avid interest as the action plays out on screen. This picture quality is fantastic I can see every dirty detail, but if the picture is nice the ado is amazing. I can here every moan and grunt. the one on the bottom is practically vocal. I haven't heard silver cry and scream like that since he was fourteen. as I watch one of my hands stray to my pyjama bottoms and slip into them. one of my own moans pass my lips as I indulge myself.

My eyes fallow every trust as the two fuck. The one on the bottom suddenly screams in pleasure he must have had his love spot hit. The one on top sees this and speeds up making the bottom writhe in bliss. my own had speeds up it actions below my waist as I watch the action. the one on the bottom is going to come at any moment now, I can tell from the look on his face.

true to my prediction the younger one screams one last time and releases. the older is not far behind coming into his partner. my eyes lose focus for a second, a shock of pleaser, then my hand is coated in warm sticky liquid. I move the hand out of my pj bottoms and lick away the mess.

Back on screen silver seems to be finishing up with his self. I stand up and take the tape recording out of the player it will be vary useful to me in the very near future. I step out of the room and breeze past the guards.

"Return to work I will deal with this myself" I order as I continue down the hallway

Silver POV

My younger self give a gigantic yawn as he snuggles up to me under the sheets. I can't blame him, I'm still bushed from our love making too. He buries his face back into my chest fluff and mumbles something into my chest.

"Eh?" I ask. he lifts his head from my chest and says

"I love you"

"I love you too" the words are out before I can think about how self-absorbed that sounds but my younger self seems satisfied.

"Now go to sleep, you must be tired" I say. he nods and cuddles back into my chest.

It isn't long before he's asleep. Once I'm sure he's out cold, I slip my hands under his limp body and pick him up. He mumbles something indiscernible as he settles in my arms. I grab his boots and find the chaos emerald. just then I hear footsteps in the hallway. my mind automatically assumes the worst, shadow. I clutch my sleeping self closer to my chest and whisper. "chaos control" we disappear in a flash of green light.

{:-()-:}

My old bed room appears around us and the panic over getting discovered fades away. I lay my younger self down on his bed and put his boots back into his closet. I go to the window and start to make my exit, but as I leave I look back at my younger self. he's tossing and turning in his sleep. the sight pulls at my heart strings. I step back into the room and walk over to the bed. I sit on the edge and slowly begin to stroke his quills. the gentle movements comfort him and he lies still. his lips form into a small smile as he dreams. a smile of my own crosses my lips as I bend my head to give him a good night kiss on his forehead.

"well isn't this sweet" my head turns to see shadow perched on the windowsill. I can tell from the crown that he's my shadow. I sigh and stand up to face him.

"What do you want shadow?" I ask tiredly.

"To ask you a few questions, but it would be better if we don't talk here" shadow replies. I nod giving myself one last kiss before fallowing him outside.

Normal POV

The white hedgehog walks silently alongside the black one through the dark forest.

"So silver, I'm dying to know why on earth you went back in time to find your younger self, then brought him back to the future, then proceeded to screw the hell out of him? Not that it wasint fun to watch, but I doubt you did it simply for fun." Shadow asks. Silver was silent for a second

"You saw that?" silver asked.

"The guards taped the entire thing, I even have a copy for my personal use" shadow explained. Silver shook his head, classic shadow.

There fallowed a silence between the two realizing that no better answer to his question was coming shadow intervened.

"Silver you still haven't told me why you did it." shadow prompted.

Silver looked up at shadow deciding how to answer.

"I went back so I could take my virginity before you could" silver stated. shadow was taken aback. to take it before he could?

"I thought I had been forgiven for that..... Incident" shadow muttered. Silver looked at shadow disbelievingly.

"You raped me shadow, it took me years to get over it. I always wanted my first time to be special, not forced into intercourse with someone I barely knew at the time.

Shadow sighed, silver was right, but there was one thing he still didn't get.

"But why did you not just stop me then instead of beating around the bush like this?" shadow asked.

"If I were to stop you think of how that would mess up the time line. think of all the things that wouldn't have happened if you didn't rape me. The first rule of time travel is not to make any drastic changes." Silver pointed out. shadow nodded in understanding but one fact still seems odd.

"But don't you think that fucking your self would mess up the time line?" shadow questions.

"Not at all, when I wake up tomorrow I will think tonight's events were a freaky dream and when you rape me I will consider it my first time. until now when I know the truth." silver explained.

"I see..." shadow says. Before asking "is your emerald charged up enough for another time jump?" silver nodded and held up the gem shadow grabs his own emerald and crosses arms with silver.

After a uniform cry of "chaos control" a portal opens up. shadow bows to silver and says "After you my queen" silver winces at the dreaded title but walks into the portal. shadow fallowed his husband in and the portal faded away.

Meanwhile a white-gray hedgehog was awakening from a rather strange dream. he sat up in bed and stretched. his first thought of the day was of how excellent he felt. as silver got ready for the morning he couldn't help but think that today was going to be a really good day.


End file.
